This invention relates to a tube coupling, with the end of one tube section to be inserted in the opposed end of the other tube section and said tube ends then to be fixed.
The known tube coupling of this type mostly comprises a bolt flange connection between the tube sections, but each time having to arrange and tighten bolts when mounting, and loosening them again for dismounting is cumbersome, and such a bolt flange connection is easily to be released by unauthorized persons, as a further disadvantage, whereas the far outwardly projecting flanges in certain cases can also be undesirable, for example when an elongated tube conduit consisting of coupled sections is to be pushed through a mounting aperture narrowly enclosing the tube.